


Alpha

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Alpha Clark Kent and Omega Bruce Wayne [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Intersex Bruce, Intersex Omegas, M/M, MPREG SEX, Male Lactation, Married Sex, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, PWP, Plot What Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, marital sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce needs to learn to be an obedient omega. When Clark tells him he's not allowed to do something, then he's not allowed to do it. This time, Clark tells him he's not allowed to cum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> WHOA HOLD YOUR HORSES. I'M ALIIIVVEEE. Yes, alive and dead at the same time. Having thesis on my mind 24/7 doesn't really do well on the plot department of the brain ~~(I'm referring to Marked and Unclaimed, sorry about that)~~. So here you go, an unbeta'd porny something.
> 
> IDK why it's titled Alpha, okay, it just popped in to my head.

A bed can change people.

Bruce knew exactly how much their marital bed could change him, and could change Clark. It could make him, the most composed person Clark knew, to unravel completely and beg to be fucked and bred like the slut that he was for Clark's cock. And Clark, the most boyish, innocent man he'd ever met, could drive Bruce up the wall because he was an amazing dirty talker.

At least to Bruce, his dirty talk alone could make him cum.

The things Clark said to him in bed made him want to be impaled on that beautiful, fat cock twenty four-seven, all full and bred and fat with child.

“Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you, Bruce?” said Clark, smirking as he pressed his lips onto Bruce's shoulder. “You’d love to sit on a cock like it were your throne, cradle your belly while the cock spread your slutty pussy.” His hands were big on Bruce's taut belly. “You're a week overdue,” his hands snaked from Bruce's belly to his engorged tits, decorated with blue veins, hard, perky and dark leaking nipples, full of milk for their baby.

Bruce, lying on his side with one leg lazily folded up, couldn't move or speak. The room was dim, his skin covered in sweat and the bed sheets completely soaked with this fluids and both his and Clark's sweat. His face was red and flushed, his hair damp with the sweat, and he felt like on fire despite the air conditioning on at full blast, and it was like he couldn’t get enough air.

He had lost count of how many orgasms he'd had, and Clark hadn't come once. He was tired and sore, he felt so ridiculously heavy but oh, how he wanted more. He wanted more of that cock pressing up against his cervix, stretch him up wide---Clark slid and inch out, and Bruce cried with pleasure shook and with another orgasm. His own cock was tired and had ran out of fluid several orgasms ago, but it was still rock hard and was still just as aroused and sensitive as his cunt.

He was a week overdue in human terms, and he hadn't even begun dilating yet. Not even a hint of false contractions. He didn't know why, but he felt so horny all the time, he couldn't take it. He was told to consider the induction of labor, but he insisted in birthing naturally and without the use of drugs, so a defeated Leslie told him she'd monitor him every few days just to be sure, to listen to his body and wait (and be very careful during intimate sessions), call immediately if something felt off, and considering he was carrying a half-alien child, it might take more than just forty weeks to develop. To him, the baby could take as long as he wanted as long he came out healthy.

“You look like you'll explode any minute and yet,”

Bruce moaned trying to reach between his legs so that he could push Clark back inside him. But his belly was in the way and he couldn't reach it.

“You're begging to be bred again," Clark crooned as he pushed back in.

Bruce let out a desperate cry. Clark was painfully slow and gentle. Every stroke, move, touch sent electricity running under his oversensitive skin.

“You know how I just love how big you are?” Clark whispered in his hear.

Bruce choked on something imaginary, and panted louder, faster.

“Love your belly button,” from Bruce’s breast, Clark’s hand went down to gently circle the popped navel. “And your beautiful, widened hips and, I can’t even begin to describe how much I’m desperate for your fat ass to stay when the baby comes,”

“Stop…” Bruce panted as he shut his eyes closed. “Don’t…no more,”

“No more what?” Clark asked dumbly. “If you weren’t so comfortable right now, I’d slide out of you and eat your swollen, fat pussy out,”

Bruce gasped.

“You’re such a slut, Bruce,” Clark continued. “You’re a gravid slut. Our baby is going to stretch you much wider than I can. He’s barely moving now that there isn’t any more space in your womb, getting ready to come out, and I’m inside the very place he’ll be passing through in a few days, and you’re whore enough to still want a cock to plug your hole,”

Bruce shook his head. “No,”

“No? You’re lying, Bruce,” Clark licked the shell of his ear. “You’re lying,” he repeated. “You’re lying to your alpha,”

“No!” Bruce again shook and trembled as another orgasm wracked through him. He grabbed onto Clar’s forearms tightly as he clenched his walls around Clark’s cock, panting and moaning through his climax. He was exhausted, and Clark barely moved the last few minutes and he came several times already.  

Clark started to move just as Bruce started to climax again, riding Bruce’s orgasm and drawing it out long and hard as he made love bites on Bruce’s neck, nape and shoulders.

“Give it to me!” Bruce begged. “I lied!” he yelled, “I love it. I love your cock in my pussy. I love it, I love it so much. It’s gonna make me cum again. I’m gonna cum again—it’s coming,” Bruce grabbed the sheets as he felt closer to his peak.

Clark rubbed Bruce’s belly, drawing circles on his popped navel and tracing the stretch marks. “What if I say you’re not allowed to cum?”

“No, no, please,” Bruce shook his head as he pleaded. “Please, please let me cum. It’s coming, please, it’s coming,”

“If I ask you to hold it in?”

“I can’t!” Bruce yelled frantically. “Please, please, it’s coming. I can’t hold it in,”

“Looks like you can,” Clark continued thrusting in deep, short and gentle cants, but fast enough to drive Bruce over the edge. “Hold it in, Bruce,” he whispered.

“I can’t,” Bruce panted, desperately trying to do as his alpha asked. But then again no matter how much he said he was close, it felt like it was still so far away. He was there, and all that was needed was a little bit more, but he couldn’t reach it. “Please, please,” be begged again. “I want to cum, please. I need to cum,”

Clark moved just a little bit faster.

“Yes!” Bruce exclaimed. “I love it. I love it like that, just like that. Oh, please, Clark, let me cum, please. I can’t hold it, it’s coming,” and this time, Bruce was sure his orgasm was climbing fast. “I’m gonna cum. Clark, Clark, please!” he begged.

“Not yet,” answered Clark, also feeling his orgasm coming faster than he wanted it to.

Again Bruce felt heat from inside, from the tips of his toes and his fingers, from his belly flowing to his nether regions. “I’m gonna cum—I’m gonna cum,”

Clark let out a grunt. “Alright, you’re allowed to cum,”

A few more thrusts later, Bruce again grabbed a hold of Clark’s forearm, tightly clinging onto him as his entire body trembled as he climax, his orgasm tearing through him like a stampede, making him moan, groan and pant as if he couldn’t tell if he were in pain or pleasure. Clark too reached his climax moments into Bruce’s orgasm, filling Bruce up with his warm seed and decided he’d stay there until he was completely flaccid.

“Mmm,” Clark peppered Bruce’s nape and shoulders with tiny kisses.

Spent, Bruce took a few long breaths to calm himself, and set his folded up leg down. “You,” he said breathlessly, “Are so not allowed to talk the minute we are allowed to have sex after the baby is born. If you do, I’ll sew your lips together,”

“Alfred tells me you have wonderful suturing skills,” said Clark humorously.

“Oh, I do,” Bruce put his hand over Clark’s, which was still caressing his belly. “I’ll make sure you really can’t say anything. God, I can’t believe Superman could dirty talk like that,”

“And I can’t believe Batman was so good at holding his orgasm in,”

“Shut up,”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure this much pregnant!Bruce sex fics is healthy for me. Or you.


End file.
